Just Go With It
by Spiritedsummer
Summary: Roxas thought one small lie couldn't possibly hurt his twin brother Sora, until he finds himself stuck in a fake relationship with a perverted redhead. Axel/Roxas; Riku/Sora
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any KH characters. SE does. Furthermore, this chapter took forever to write since I tried to make it a little less "Cliché" as I went however, I don't think I succeeded in that, so beware of what you are getting yourself into.

* * *

Roxas had a feeling "solitude" and "silence" were abominated words in Sora's dictionary, especially if uttered on a Friday night. No matter how much he tried, Sora couldn't wrap his head around the idea that someone would actually like to be alone, read a book and maybe catch up on sleep when the weekend was barely beginning. Hence why Roxas was found slumped on a green, old, uncomfortable couch in a corner of a frat house looking completely displeased with his life.

"Doesn't this party look awesome, Rox? You got Beer Hunter, Flip Cup, Depth Charge, Beer Pong, Twister, blitzball, a pool… Not to mention the opportunity to meet new people and befriend them!" Sora exclaimed, sitting down next to Roxas, Riku following behind, both of them holding red, plastic cups with alcohol on them. The brunet seemed to have developed an annoying habit of dragging Roxas around with him ever since they were younger.

Roxas rolled his eyes at his twin. "It does, Sora. I'm having the time of my life." Roxas agreed, sarcastically. When did the definition of "cool" became hanging around drunk, hormonal driven college individuals? He didn't want to be "social" or "cool". He wanted to order pizza and have a Harry Potter marathon instead. However, he also didn't want to be the trigger and target of Sora's anger. His brother could be pretty scary when he felt like it.

"Would it kill you to try having a good time outside your bedroom walls? God, Rox, when was the last time you hung out with someone else besides me and Riku? You need to get some friends!" Sora remarked a little exasperated, the alcohol already taking a tool on his cheerful, positive personality along with Roxas' lack of social skills.

"Sora, maybe you forgot but I have other friends than you and Riku. Hayner, Pence and Olette remember? You know, the ones I hung out all summer with?" Roxas pointed out, as a matter of fact.

"Roxas, please. That was two years ago." The brunet countered while Riku took a sip of his drink, ignoring Sora's scolding and focusing instead on the beer pong game happening in the opposite corner. Roxas followed Riku's gaze and that's when he saw him.

There were a bunch of guys around the table, but Roxas ignored all of them except a redhaired guy. He couldn't quite see his face due to the dim lights however, his hair colour and spiky hairstyle were enough to make him stand out from the rest of the crowd. He was wearing a black leather jacket along with a red shirt beneath it and leather pants riding low on his hips. Even though he looked skinny, he clearly had some developed muscle mass, his height helping him make the latter more obvious. Some blond boy approached him, leaning in to whisper something in his right ear, earning a laugh from said redhead. The scenario playing out in from of him, gave Roxas a certain idea on how he could make Sora stop agonizing him. At least for a while.

"What if I told you I had a date 2 weeks ago?" Roxas informed casually, making Riku choke on his drink while Sora gawked at him.

"What?! SHUT UP!" Sora squealed, forgetting his drink to the point of almost spilling it on top of himself and Roxas. "Who is it? Are you going out now? Is he nice? What year is he in? How did you meet him? Does he have any pets? _Why am I only knowing this now_?!" Sora excitedly asked in a breath, fixing Roxas with a demanding look at his last question.

"Hmm… ahh…" Roxas stuttered, noticing that Riku was glaring at him, probably aware of Roxas' lie. "I didn't tell you because… Hm… Because he never called me back." He blurted out, aware that Riku's gaze had hardened but finding some relief in the lie his brain had quickly come up with.

Sora stood there, blinking at him. "Never called you back?" Roxas nodded, Sora face's twisting into a frown. "Who does he think he is? Roxas, who is the jerk? Tell me!" Sora threatened.

Roxas gulped hard. He was starting to have a bad feeling about this. "Look, just forget it, okay? The guy is an idiot. I'm actually glad he didn't call. Hey, the Twister game looks lit." Roxas confessed, trying his hard to distract the brunet from the subject at hand.

Sora bent a little, never breaking eye contact, faces inches from Roxas. " _Tell me._ " The twin hissed.

Crap. Sora stubbornness wouldn't let it go and Roxas found himself cornered. He could just say a random name and get it over with however, Roxas wasn't sure if that was a good idea considering he didn't know Sora's group of friends and being his twin brother so popular and social, he guessed his social circle would be fairly large. But he hadn't seen Sora approaching the beer pong table on any moment since they had arrived, which could mean that those guys weren't part of Sora's group. It was worth trying.

Roxas discreetly used his index finger to point out at someone, blushing as he did so, eyes averted to the side. Sora pulled his eyebrows together in confusion but soon his gaze travelled slowly to the beer pong table.

Sora gasped. "Drake?" The brunet turned all of a sudden to his brother. "You went on a date with Axel Drake?!"

So that was the redhead's name. Wait, Axel as in the car park?

"And he didn't call you back? Hmph. Let's see what he has to say about that!"

"What?" Roxas asked, sitting straight and turning to Sora to regard him in surprise.

The brunet rose up from the couch and motioned for Riku to take his cup, the other raising an eyebrow at him.

"Sora-" The silver haired boy had barely finished speaking up his boyfriend's name, when said one shoved his red cup against his chest.

"Not now, Riku. I have matters to attend to." Sora said, waving him off dismissively. In a matter of seconds, Sora was standing next to Axel demanding some answers.

Roxas could not keep the stricken horror from his face as he saw his twin furiously talking to the confused redhead and casually pointing towards Roxas' direction, both of them glancing from time to time at the blond.

"Sora is going to be pretty mad. It's best if you apologize the sooner you get the chance to." Riku suggested as Roxas looked down at his feet, trying his best to not start hyperventilating. "Which would be now."

Roxas raised his head and his heart almost stopped beating. Sora and Axel were walking towards both of them, his twin leading the way with the redhead trailing behind. He got up from the couch, palms sweating, heart beating wildly in his chest as he prayed to whatever God was out there to kill him.

Obviously when Sora stopped in front of him, his twin didn't look even a little bit amused. "Roxas, I'm sure you already met Axel." The brunet gestured towards the side where Axel was holding a neutral expression, arms crossed over his chest. Now up close, Roxas could see the redhead's face - acidic, cat-like green eyes staring at him, black teardrop tattoos underneath, contrasting with his clear, ivory skin. "I brought him here to clear some things up."

The blond just wanted to dig a hole and bury himself. Damn Sora, damn his lies, damn this rather hot guy standing in front of him. Sighing in defeat, Roxas decided it would be best to just tell the truth to his twin and end his humiliation for the night.

"Sora, look, about what I said before-" The blond began only to be interrupted by Axel.

"It's good that he came up and talked to me, blondie. I was beginning to think that you were avoiding me." Roxas looked at the redhead, frowning in confusion. "I mean I guess I kinda deserved that since I never called you back." Axel said, meanwhile rubbing his hair, winking secretly at Roxas. "But, hey, on my defense I lost your number and I never saw you around anymore."

"What a lame-ass excuse." Riku mumbled to Sora who shook his head in response.

"You think I would waste the opportunity to hang around a cute, little blond who I can easily pin to a wall and make out with?" Axel said, grinning. Roxas huffed. Great, a perverted guy. Just what he needed.

"Roxas, is that true? Were you avoiding Axel?" Sora asked, ignoring Axel's depraved ideas.

Roxas gritted his teeth. It was too late to turn back now with the redhead playing along. He was neck deep in his lies. "No." the blond answered, giving Axel a death glare.

"Then you would have no problem giving Axel your number again, would you?"

"No." Roxas mumbled angrily, the redhead smirking wildly, not even trying the slightest to hide how much he was enjoying the scene.

"Okay, then! We'll leave you guys to it. Riku, let's go! I'm hungry!" Sora ordered, grabbing Riku's sleeve and leading him away to get some food. Riku looked over his shoulder once but, in the end, decided not say anything and let the brunet pull him along to the kitchen.

"Is it part of your daily routine to lie to your brother about who you are going out with or was that just a big move to get my attention?" Axel was the first to break the silence between them, a devious smirk playing on his lips. Taunting the other boy was just too much fun.

"What do you care?" Roxas nearly shouted, the redhead getting on his nerves ever since he heard him talk. "Anyway, I'm sorry for dragging into this mess but I'm going back to my dorm and you can go back to your friends and your beer game and forget this ever happened. We never talked and we never met. "

"Hold on a sec. Last time I checked, I was the one who saved your lying ass and yet you're the one telling me to forget about it? Couldn't I get, at least, a "thank you"?" Axel observed also getting a little annoyed at the blond's attitude.

"Whatever, hero." Roxas mocked sarcastically, turning to walk away and leave that hell hole.

Suddenly, his wrist was gripped tightly and Axel turned him around, one arm wrapping around his waist while the hand previously holding his wrist proceeded to grab the back of his scalp firmly in place, forcing him to lock eyes with emerald ones. The redhead had a serious expression adorning his face and Roxas couldn't help but notice how close his face was along with how good the redhead smelled.

"I'll text you tomorrow to set our date up." Without warning, Axel lowered his face, eyelids dropping at the same time and kissed the blond's forehead. He broke the contact just as soon as he made it, returning to the table to grab a drink, leaving a dazzled Roxas behind.

* * *

Originally, this was supposed to be a one shot. Although, I don't know if I should continue or just leave it like this.

I guess it's your call.

Also it would be nice if you guys would just something because otherwise it feels like people click on the story and just run away in horror. D:

Last but not least, I hope you enjoyed it. (:


	2. Chapter 2

After receiving multiple reviews asking me to continue this story, I decided to open up my Microsoft Word and type all the ideas for a future chapter I had and hope, with a little bit of magic, they all made sense together.  
Honestly, I'm not a fan of this chapter but please, be aware that these 2 first chapters are sort of an introduction to this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any KH characters. SE does.

* * *

Squeaking noises were heard as Roxas' back hit the bed, the matress slightly sinking with his weight, and even though the blond wasn't quite sure what was happening, his body was reacting pretty positively to the situation.

Axel stood in the opposite end of the room, emerald eyes so intense with lust as if glowing in the dark, completing hypnotizing Roxas who stood still as Axel took elegantly steps, never breaking eye contact with the blond, licking his lips like a predator ready to ambush his prey. Reaching the end of the bed where Roxas sat with his legs spread enough for the redhead to fit, Axel wasted no more time and pulled his red shirt over his head and tossed it to the side casually, Roxas gulping hard at the gesture and sight before him. Muscular, slim torso greeted him and the blond had no other choice but to stare at it, his hands trembling with desire to touch the man in front of him.

Roxas didn't quite trust his voice at the moment but decided to ask anyway "Axel," he whispered in a husky voice, "What are you doing?"

The redhead smirked, still staring at Roxas in the eye as he lowered himself until their height difference disappeared, his lips inches away from the blond's, sending shivers up and down Roxas' spine, feeling the words rather than listening to them "How about I just show you, Roxas?"

Without missing a beat, the redhead quickly launched himself towards Roxas' neck, tasting and nipping at it, turning the blond into a hot mess beneath him. Roxas couldn't describe how good it felt having Axel administering passionate kisses to his sensible skin, his spiked yet silky hair tickling his face from time to time, causing Roxas to close his eyes and release low, soft moans. He desperately wanted to press his lips against Axel's warm ones and know what the redhead tasted like.

As if reading his thoughts, Axel released his neck and started kissing his jaw sensually, planting kisses as he reached his chin, moving to Roxas's right lip corner where the blond could almost taste him. Axel pulled back before Roxas could turn his head and kiss him fully, the blond feeling as if his body was on fire.

"Ahhh… Axel…", he tried to elaborate a decent sentence but his head was foggy with desire for the man above him and every time he looked into those acidic, green eyes his heart gave a leap and started beating furiously against his ribcage.

"Roxas…", the redhead moaned low, closing his eyes as he lowered his face to the blond's.

 _Finally_ … Roxas thought to himself, a small smile playing on his lips as he too closed his eyes.

As Axel was about to press his lips to the waiting blond, Roxas eyes snapped open, startled and confused.

Instead of a handsome redhead above him, he found himself staring at the plain, white ceiling of his dorm. With haggard, heavy breaths, Roxas swallowed still disoriented and sat up against his headboard. Nothing was making sense to him right then and even though he tried to remember what happened, he found himself unable to due to a steady growing headache.

After a couple moments of trying to block the pain and casually looking around, he found a wet patch on his mattress. His face reddened up in embarrassment as the sight brought everything back.

"Seriously? A wet dream with that guy? I'm never drinking again!" he swore as he pulled his blankets over his head.

* * *

Roxas avoided the dining halls of his college like the plague. Finding a clean table where he could eat alone without being disturbed by obnoxious laughter and regularly gossip about who the team captain was going out with at the time was harder than finding water in the Sahara.

Of course Sora had repeatedly asked him to join his table at lunch but Roxas would rather starve to death than subject himself to the occasional show of PDA between his twin and Riku, especially when he was trying to eat.

Weekends however were calm enough for Roxas to venture himself in the quest for finding a decent spot in the cafeteria. It was lunch time and after buying a small box of chocolate milk and a cheese and ham toast, he sat down on one of corners of the cafeteria next to a big, wide window which let the afternoon sun stream into the room. He pulled out the _Anna Karenina_ book he was currently reading and processed to munch his toast when a hand collided with his back, causing Roxas almost to spit on top of the novel.

"ROXAS! HERE YOU ARE! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" Sora exclaimed loudly, dragging a nearby chair to sit down next to his brother. Roxas rolled his eyes at him.

"Hey, Sora. What's up?" Roxas asked, taking a gulp of his chocolate milk. Hmm, he really liked chocolate milk.

"Oh, I just wanted to knoooooooow…" Sora dragged on innocently, making Roxas raise an eyebrow "… how last night went since I never saw you again after, yknow, you and Axel had your talk."

At the mention of the redhead's name, Roxas almost chocked on his milk. Ever since the waking up accident, he tried to suppress anything related to the man, since his brain apparently _loooooved_ to evoke the dream he had at any mention or thought connected to Axel. The moans, the kisses, the tingling sensations on his skin were suddenly replaying on his head and he had to shake them off before his lower body responded. God, he felt like he reverted back to being a 13 year old again.

"I went to my dorm after me and him sorted things out." Roxas said lower. He should have noticed the blush he still had on his cheeks and he really should have made eye contact with his twin but, in his defense, he was still struggling with last night's dream to notice Sora's mouth turning into a big "O".

"Well…" Sora begun awkwardly, "They always say make up sex is great although me and Riku never had a real fight-"

"OH GOD, SORA! NO!" Roxas screamed at his brother, making the people in the cafeteria glance at him because of the sudden outburst. Aware that there was a crowd watching them, Roxas shorted the distance between Sora and whispered angrily "No! It's nothing like that! We talked and I left for my dorm. _Alone_."

"Awww. That's okay, I guess. I mean, I was looking forward to give you "the big brother speech" and with the way you were blushing I thought I had lost the opportunity! Phewww!" Sora joked, wiping his right hand across his head.

"Not funny, Sora." Roxas grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Tell me, Roxas." Sora leaned back on his chair, crossing a leg over the other, clasping his hands together and tried to look mature even though he seemed about to break down laughing "Do you know where babies come from?"

"Screw you, Sora. You're only 4 minutes older!"

To Roxas' response, Sora couldn't hold himself back anymore and started laughing loud. Roxas shook his head, trying to contain a smile from forming on his lips. His twin had a contagious laughter that seemed to make everyone around him, at least, smile.

All of a sudden, the music _Happy_ started to play and Sora took his phone out to answer the income call.

"Hello? Oh, hi Kairi!... I'm just hanging out with Roxas. … Oh, yeah. Sure, we can go. I'll ask Roxas if he wants to come to! … Okay! Meet you at the front! Bye!" The minute Sora hang up, he rose from his chair and looked down at Roxas.

"So… Kairi just asked me to go to Starbucks. Do you wanna come?" Sora asked, cautiously although he knew exactly what the answer would be.

Roxas signed. He knew Sora worried that Roxas hanged around mostly alone- Correction! He knew Roxas didn't hang around. Period. In addition, Roxas' only friends were his three childhood friends he hadn't spoken with since last summer and a dead goldfish. Roxas wasn't very good at opening up to people and finding someone who shared the same interests as him was hard. Not that he put a lot of effort into looking, but he felt fine the way things were. Surely, sometimes he felt lonely however, he had Sora who knew exactly how to cheer him up. That was enough for him.

"Nah. I'm going back to my dorm." For a split of second, Roxas saw sadness in his brother's blue orbs and his chest tightened. "But, hey, didn't you already have your sugar intake for this week? Does Riku know?" Roxas asked, curiously. Riku was the one who usually suffered the consequences of a loud, overenergetic and restlessness Sora with high sugar levels. Sometimes, he even blamed his silver hair on him due to the stress.

"Riku is out with his brother and what Riku doesn't know, won't hurt him~~." Sora sang and Roxas snorted.

"Yeah, I'm sure he won't notice. ", Roxas chuckled.

* * *

He could swear he had just fallen asleep for 5 minutes when his phone, or rather someone, decided to disturb his sleep. Still sleepy, Roxas reached for his phone next to his pillow and unlocked it, the brightness of the screen momentarily blinding him only to almost fall off his bed when he realized who that said "someone" was.

 _Axel – 5:42 pm_

 _Good morning, Sleeping Beauty! ;) I hope you're ready for our date in a couple of hours. I'm warning you beforehand because I don't know how long you take to get your pretty hair done_

Roxas snorted. As if he was the one with the ridiculous long, spiked hair. Besides, was that colour even his real one? Highly unlikely.

 _Roxas – 5:48 pm_

 _Are you talking from personal experience? Also, I'm not going on a date with you._

There. That did it. He just hoped the redhead took his rejection without any questions and moved on.

After a couple of minutes of waiting for a possible answer, his screen turned black and Roxas signed. He grabbed his covers and laid down, ready for sleep to take him again.

Just when he was about to fall asleep, his phone went off and Roxas growled at it. Apparently the redhead wasn't a quitter.

 _Axel – 5:56 pm_

 _Oh, blondie, but you are. I think you forgot that I have the upper hand with the brother card and I'll let you know that I'm not afraid to use it~~_

 _Axel – 5:57 pm_

 _Now, go take a shower and give me your dorm number (:  
I'll be there at 8:30 pm_

He just wanted to throw his phone against the wall. What did he get himself into?

 _Roxas – 6:01 pm_

 _Dorm 138._

 _Axel – 6:05 pm_

 _Good boy! (:_

 _I'll see you soon, beautiful ;)_

Today was definitely _not_ a Roxas' day, he thought to himself as he cursed his luck.

* * *

At exactly 8:30 pm, Axel knocked twice on the 138 dorm door.

To be honest, he was a bit nervous about this date. He knew Roxas didn't fancy him much and on top of it all, the first thing he thought when he woke up that morning was the blond boy.

The previous night, he had been confused when an angry brunet approached him demanding why he hadn't called his brother back. At the beginning, he thought the guy was there to reprimand him for flirting and play around with guys however, when he looked over to where the brunet was pointing, he was sure he never saw the guy. He would remember him, for sure.

Intrigued, he let the Sora guy lead the way and when they stopped in front of the blond, Axel saw a pair of big, stunning eyes with a shade of blue that would put a summer sky to shame.

"Oh, wow. British punctuality. Who would have thought?" Roxas voice snapped him out of his thoughts, the blond stepping out of his dorm into the hall, closing the door behind him.

Axel made no effort to hide the fact that he was eyeing Roxas from top to bottom. The blond was wearing a blue shirt that matched his baby eyes, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with the top three buttons open, giving Axel a brief view of the slim chest underneath it, a pair of beige pants and black sneakers. To complete the look, he also wore a black and white checker wristband on his left arm.

Roxas looked so… Hot. Unable to stop staring at the boy in front of him, Roxas coughed awkwardly, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"Ahh… Hmm… What now? Are we just gonna hang out in the hall?" Roxas asked, trying hard to ignore the intense stare from Axel.

Snapping out of his trance, Axel smirked "Those are really not my plans for today, blondie. C'mon, we're having dinner."

"Dinner?" Roxas wondered, trying to keep up with the redhead's pace.

"Yeah, dinner. Because normal people eat at this hour."

"Normal people don't usually blackmail others to get a date." He mumbled to himself.

They had been walking to the park of the college campus where Roxas assumed the redhead had his motorbike. He thought Axel was a motorbike type of guy.

To his surprise, the redhead unlocked a red, Dodge Challenger car parked near the exit. He wasn't a car person but he really thought the car fitted the owner.

"What are you waiting for? Hop in!" Axel offered, opening the door car for the blond. Roxas slid into the passenger seat and Axel started the engine, driving them into the city.

It had been a while since they were on the road and Roxas had been distracted by the city lights. Night lights always had a magical feeling attached to them. When he was younger, his parents often took him and Sora in car rides at night because they said it helped them sleep. Truth to be told, the ride was more enjoyable to him than the destination. Glancing sideways, he turned to man "Where are we going?"

Axel signed. "I told you. We're having dinner."

"I meant for you to be more specific." Roxas stated, rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry, blondie. I'm not kidnapping you to God knows where so I can steal your wallet and murder you."

"That was awfully specific." Axel chuckled and changed the gear.

"We're just going to one of my favorite eating places. It's worth the trip, I guarantee you."

The blond leaned back on his seat, staring ahead "You sound like Sora."

Axel raised an eyebrow and looked at the blond "Your brother? Why?"

"He's really passionate about food. Every time a new restaurant or coffee shop opens, he drags his boyfriend there to try it out." He looked over at Axel, a small smile on his lips "I think he is on the Yelp Elite Squad."

Axel laughed. "You're right. He sounds like my type of guy."

Roxas was about to reply when Axel parked and took the car key out. He looked around confused. _This place…_

"Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did we stop in the "Pancake House"?" the blond asked, looking puzzled as he saw Axel exiting the car.

"This is our stop, blondie." Axel answered, casually.

"Pancakes? It's dinner time, Axel." the redhead was already opening the restaurant door and Roxas had to quickly jog to catch up to him.

"So? Who said you can only have pancakes at breakfast?" Axel said, walking to a petite waitress who was storing away some napkins, flashing a smile at her as she turned around "Hello. We'd like a table for 2, please."

"O-oh. Good evening. R-right this way, please." The girl starred obviously charmed by the tall guy in front of her. Somehow, felt a pang of jealously towards that her.

After sitting down on a booth near the windows, the girl processed to hand them the menus but the redhead raised his hand.

"It's no need. We'll have two number eights." The waitress nodded and went away to place their order.

"Do you even know what I like?" Roxas hoped Axel know what he was doing. He was getting hungry and having food he disliked for dinner didn't make him very happy, even so when he was on a date he didn't even want to go.

"Nope. You just have to trust me." Axel stated, looking at Roxas with his chin supported on his hands, elbows on the table.

Roxas sneered. "Trusting a guy who is blackmailing me. Not a very wise choice, don't you think, Red?"

A mischievous grin appeared on Axel's face "You brought this upon you, blondie. I merely went along with your game. Now, it's my turn to play."

Roxas was shocked. "You're going through all this trouble just to get revenge? What? Because I said I was going out with you?" The redhead's green eyes widen for a fraction, his expression clearly not amused anymore at the blond's comment.

"Who said this was for revenge?"

"Then what is it for? A dare your beer pong friends made you to do in hope that you can have a free laugh at expense of other guy?" Roxas argued back. By now, the redhead had a tight-lip expression, his eyes portraying an increasing anger underneath them.

Suddenly, he grabbed Roxas forearm across the table in a tight grip and lowered his head so that his face was inches from the blond's. Roxas couldn't deny that he was scared, his eyes wide, skin turning pale.

"Listen, you messed up kid," Axel hissed. "I don't know what kind of asshole do you think I am, but the reason I asked… Or rather, forced you onto this date was because I want to know you." The blond turned his head and looked into the acidic green eyes to find fury but along with it, sincerity. Was… Axel interested on him or something?

All at once, he became aware of the warm hand connecting with his skin, the small distance between them and the occasional breaths against his face. His brain didn't need any more stimulation - his dream quickly began playing on his head in a repeated track. Time seemed to stop and he no longer remember where he was or who was watching them, the world around him grey because the only thing he could think of was what those lips, inches from his, tasted like.

"Ahh… Hmm… E-excuse me but your order's ready…" Both boys blinked, looking over slowly at the waitress, eyes still glazed when they realized the position they were in. Embarrassed, Roxas looked out the window his face red as an overdrawn account at a blood bank and Axel cleared his throat, gesturing for the waitress to go ahead and place down the plates of food.

Neither of them dared to look at each other, an awkward atmosphere settling around them as the waitress finished serving them. Roxas glanced at his plate of food and saw six medium pancakes with light blue ice cream on top of them.

"Is that-… Sea salt ice cream?" Roxas asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes, it is. It's my favorite, actually." The redhead said, flashing a white smile at Roxas. However, noticing the still perplexed look on the blond's face, his face fell "What's wrong? You're allergic to it?"

"No, no. It's not that." He shook his head in response "It's just I had no idea Radiant Garden sold sea salt ice cream… I've been looking everywhere for it." Axel gazed adoringly at the blond as he took a bite. Who knew the kid could be even cuter than he already was?

* * *

"Hey, Axel?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for the pancakes. And the ice cream too." Axel smirked, hands in his pockets as he walked alongside the blond. After happily eating their dinner, the two found themselves talking about trivial things such as movies, whether they were into any sports, music, books, all kinds of things. Talking with Roxas was very easy to him which is why they almost had to be kicked out of the restaurant, the staff very annoyed at the fact they were being held from going home because of two college guys.

"You're welcome, blondie. I'm glad you liked." Axel said. They were walking back to Roxas' dorm, crossing the campus green space, crickets singing as the leaves around them softly danced to the warm breeze, the smell of fresh cut grass invading their nostrils, an appetizer for the summer yet to come.

The blond stopped dead in his tracks. "You know what? Me too." He flashed a sweet smile in Axel's direction and he felt like he suddenly couldn't breathe, the blond's happiness also reflected in his baby, blue eyes. When Roxas smiled like that, Axel was positive he could light up the whole world. And his eyes… Oh, his eyes… He felt like he could drown in them.

Axel grinned and stepped in front of him. "Enough that you'd consider going on another date with me?"

"Hm. I might consider that possibility." Roxas said still smiling, eyelids dropping, raising his head slightly at the same time Axel lowered his.

"AXEL! AXEL!" A loud, female voice made them jump back startled by the sudden intrusion. Realizing who the owner of the voice was, Axel growled.

"Larxene. What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean 'What am I doing here'? I've been looking everywhere for you, babe. You know I don't like to sleep alone in my big bed." Larxene teased, running a hand under Axel's chin, said one slapping it away angrily. After a couple of seconds, she turned around and realized they weren't alone "Who's the kid? Did you pick another stray puppy to satisfy you? Seriously, you have some weird tastes, Ax." She said, ignoring the fact Roxas was right there listening to them. Without warning, she put her arms around the redhead's neck and planted a kiss on his lips. Roxas gasped making the redhead shove her away from him.

"Get the fuck out of here, Larxene, before I lose my patience." Axel hissed, hands closing in fists.

"Uuuh. Touchy." Larxene smirked and for the first time, she addressed Roxas "I'm not sure if you're aware but, right now, you're playing his game _exactly_ the way he wants you to."

The blond couldn't take it anymore. All the deceiving, the drama and the fury were taking control of him and up to that point, he was able to control himself. Although, not anymore.

"A game, huh? I should have known. I should have known my first impression of you was right. You're a complete fucker and I hope you choke on your lies." Roxas shouted and started running back his dorm.

"Roxas, wait!"

He sprinted across campus only stopping when he reached the 138 door, unlocking it with shaking hands and slamming the door behind him. He felt his chest tighten and all at once, tears started to form in eyes. He slid down the door, his back resting against it and wiped the tears with the back of his hand. He sat there crying silently, knees against his chest until he heard a buzz come from somewhere in his pockets. Reaching for them, he took out his phone and sniffed before reading the message.

 _Sora – 12:34 pm_

 _I heard you went on a date with Axel. I'm so proud of you, little brother. I can't wait to tell Leon and everyone else!_

PS: Sex only after the third date! ;)

Roxas stared at the screen and re-read the message a couple of times before more tears were rolling down his face. Honestly, the fact that Axel didn't give a damn about him and only wanted to get in his pants hurt a little but he could get over a stupid crush. However, the fact that Sora was happy because he assumed Roxas had finally found someone rather than his twin to be with, was way more hurtful than whatever lies Axel had told him. Sora cared for Roxas so deeply, he couldn't wait to share the "big" news with their family. He felt an awful person for lying to his brother, for lying to the person who loved him so much.

A loud bang was heard. "Roxas! Roxas, are you there? Open up, please!" He recognized Axel's voice but made no move to get up "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened. Larxene is a bitch and, deep down, I'm pretty sure she hates my guts although it may not look like it. What she said out there was bullshit. You gotta believe me!" Axel exclaimed from the other side. "Shit."

Roxas looked at his phone screen again for a moment before getting up, wiping away any trace of tears left on his face. He opened the door slightly to find a very looking pale Axel.

"Roxas, I…" Axel begun, only to be interrupted by the boy in front of him, who raised his index finger.

"I forgive you in one condition," the blond said. "You have to be my boyfriend until this Spring break is over."

* * *

I think you're beginning to realize by now that I have the worst update ethics in the world. Blame my University for it. Your responses are the only things keeping this project afloat these days, so do keep them coming! I already answered all the amazing reviews people left me, so please, check your inbox if you haven't already.

To the anon I can't answer named Nekoirfan, I'm glad you liked the story. And, hey, wishes do come true. ;)

Again, thank you for reading, reviewing, following, loving and showing me your support. You guys are the best ;)


End file.
